Memories
by VegaMira7
Summary: 2yrs. ago Mafia Princess Adrianna Andrews was announced guilty for the murder of her brother. now that she has been released and has was welcomed to Hogwarts,she is united again with her childhood love. Can he help her overcome her past horrors? SBxOC ::F
1. Anny

1

A/n: hey! Im new to this, I finally had the guts to post my stories! YAY!

Torrie Andrews was wrongly accused of the murder of her half brother Jaylen. Dumbledore proved her innocence and welcomed her to Hogwarts, knowing her past relationship with Sirius Black. In her stay at Azkaban she was tortured worse than any other prisoner, because she refused to cry or show any pain. The torturing left scars on her body, heart and mind. She is deadly afraid of water, if it moves she'll be fine, but she cant stand to be in water like pool water. She is haunted by the memories, but with Sirius' love Dumbledore thinks she will recover. But can she fight her way through the tangled web or will it forever keep its deathly hold on her.

Enjoy! It might not be good, let me know if it isnt.

Steph

* * *

__

_**Mafia princess released from azkaban **_

**Torrie Vega Mira Adrianna Andrews was released yesterday from her two year stay at the wizard prison Azkaban. On the third of August two years ago Andrews was pronounced guilty for the murder in the first class of an unforgivable of her half-brother Jaylen Brannon Riku Andrews, the heir to the Andrews mafia throne. **

**According to Minister Fudge, new evidence was brought forward of and Imperious curse that was placed on miss Andrews, while under the Imperious she murdered Jaylen. **

**Miss Andrews is to be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will be joining the seventh year students and graduating with them this summer.**

**But we here at the Prophet must ask, is this girl stable? We heard of her entrance to Azkaban. The pilot of the boat that miss Andrews took to the island said of his encounter, "when the lady stepped aboard she looked at me and smiled coldly, 'sir, if you wouldn't mind when you return to the mainland go to a pub buy a barrel of rum, take it to the ocean and pour it out. For my lovely brother, he took my life away so ill take the things he loved most and combine them.' she threw me a pouch filled with galleons. The way she said it sent shivers runnin' up my spine she meant it, oh yes with all of her stone heart she meant it, but not in a loving way I believe she truly hated mister Andrews with all of her being. When we stepped onto the island where Azkaban was she looked at her handler and spat at him 'scum release me, I have no where to go. But I will enter here with dignity and honor, that is one thing neither you or that snake could remove.' once again she mentioned her brother, like he wasn' even dead. They released her from the shackles and she stepped of the boat walking proudly to the gates. When she reached them she looked up at the sky and yelled "Jay, happy? I took your place! Rest in hell with father, send him my best you snake!" the dementors came and escorted her into the prison but I could still hear her voice ringing in my head." says Jamie Hildion. **

**So is this princess stable enough to be around our children? A girl who yells at the sky, and honors her brother by dumping rum into the water? That is what we ask you. **

The murmurs ran through the castle by breakfast, she, she was coming here. No one wanted to believe it. But they saw the chariot through the great hall windows. This year would be interesting.

_Earlier that morning_

"Sirius mate, Get up! I promised Lily we would be there! Hurry! PADFOOT!" James yelled jumping on his best friends bed. His black hair was flopping with him and his glasses slid down his nose. He flung himself down on Sirius. Sirius let out an "oof" and rolled out of the bed. He hit the stone floor but first, he sighed. "Prongs mate, your not a little eleven year old anymore you have _some_ muscle on that skinny ass body. that hurt you prick" he said getting up, his tone was annoyed but his face wore a charming smirk. He shook his long shaggy raven hair out of his grey eyes and half-glared into James' hazel ones. " Go on, ill be down in a bit." Sirius said turning his back on James and heading to the showers. When James was almost out of the room Sirius muttered "go catch your Lilykins" in a high pitched voice. James turned around and chucked a nearby shoe at Sirius' head before heading out the door.

Thirty minutes later Sirius strolled down the grand staircase carelessly. His hair was covering his eyes just the way he liked it. As he neared the great hall he took a look out a window, _great, _he thought_, its raining_. He entered the great hall, accustomed to the wishful looks he received from the female population of Hogwarts, just about every girl liked him, except for James' girl Lily Evans. Sirius walked towards the Marauders Lily, and her rough friends, for someone who was rule abiding, Lily kept some bad company. Her best friend was a partner to the Marauders and had been jailed before Hogwarts, her other friends kept similar records. But the were amazingly beautiful.

Sirius neared James and Lily. James sat with his arm draped around Lily's thin waist letting everyone know she was his. Lily's dark red curls stood out next to his raven hair. He knew if she turned around he would see bright beautiful emerald eyes, fair skin, red lips and small face. Sirius climbed over the table earning a glare from Professor McGonagall and a small smile from the Headmaster. He sat next to Remus the third Marauder, and Prefect. Remus' hair was a golden color, and covering his pale blue eyes. "Gooooooood morning Moony!" Sirius sang happily. Remus gave him a glare and then laughed. "Paddy, please not around the girls." Sirius laughed and piled his plate full of food. A girl let out a scream "oh my god! No their not!" everyone turned to the Hufflepuff table and was staring at a sixth year who was holding a Daily Prophet paper and wearing the biggest look of disgust on her face possible. Everyone started to either scramble for a Daily Prophet or to the girl. The headmaster stood from his chair holding his hands up, the hall silenced. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me save you the trouble. We are having a convicted felon join our student body. Torrie Vega Mira Adrianna Andrews." a murmur went around the students, just about everyone knew her. The pure-bloods and even half-bloods knew her from her family, leader of wizard and muggle mafia in England. Others knew her from two years ago when she was the youngest to ever go to Azkaban.

"Anny?" Sirius asked his voice strained. He shot a glance over at the Slytherin table to see his brother and cousins staring back at him, with the same look. Andrews had been their childhood friend. They had called her Mira or Anna, only he was allowed to call her Anny. Dumbledore looked at the Black family nodding his head to each one of them before continuing, " I assure you, the charges against miss Andrews were proved wrong, she is innocent. I assure you. If you feel unsafe in her presence please come and see me." with that he sat down, not taking his eyes off of Sirius.

James looked over at Sirius' pale face, he was staring down at his food strangely. "Mate?" James asked leaning forward. Sirius looked up his hair covering his eyes again, James saw his best friends eyes misty. One tear slid down his pale cheek before he stood up and walked out of the hall. He felt his families eyes on his back as he exited.

Memories flooded his head as he climbed the stairs not paying attention to where he was walking. Playing with Anny is his bedroom tickling her until she had tears running down her face from laughter. Telling Anny he loved her when he was seven and having Anny kiss him. Showing Anny the marks from his fathers beatings, only to Anny show him hers. Watching as Anny transformed into a beautiful woman that loved him. And finally watching Aurors come and take Anny away from him. Anny didn't kick, scream of fight even though she knew what would happen. She had walked to the Aurors calmly with her head held high, when one tried to place shackles on her wrist she stepped back her eyes blazing, she would not be placed in capture like that, they ended up leaving with the Aurors walking calmly but alert beside her. She hadnt kill Jay, Jay had killed himself and made it look like murder to get revenge on his sister for getting him punished. It hadn't been fair. But she was back, but would she still be his Anny?

* * *

A/n: ok... there it is... let me kno wat ya think R/R plz! Flame if u want (

Steph


	2. I Told You I'd See You Again

1Adrianna sat with her eyes staring out the window as she was carried away from the horrible memories. She wanted to close her eyes so badly and sleep, but the nightmare of her torturing would invade her dreams once more. She could still feel the non moving water hugging her waist, the freezing water that remained there for three months as she was tied fifty feet from the ground, fifty feet that was now covered with water. She hadn't ate since she smacked the guard who had tried to rape her, she wouldn't eat for another two months she told herself. She shook that memory out of her head, refusing to think abt it, She ran a hand through her newly cut raven hair. It felt so silky and short. Landing on her shoulder blades and with differing layers. She peered through the window again seeing her reflection, beautiful hair, beautiful purple eyes with violet and pink flecks and a beautiful face. She ran her hand on her firm thighs covered by destroyed jeans, American Eagle jeans, she preferred American brands. She wore a gray wife beater and she clutched the black diamond around her throat, it was the symbol of her power. The tank top barely covered the tattoo that covered her left hip, a symbol of hope and faith she inked into her own skin during her stay in Azkaban, if had hurt like hell, but it was worth it. She looked at the approaching castle hoping for a new start. When the carriage stopped at the front doors she didn't wait for the driver to open her door, she exited herself leaving him to get her bags. She walked in the rain, relishing how the drops landed softly on her skin, it was a cold rain, but as long as it moved she would be fine. She lifted her head to the heavens feeling the drops land and splash her eyelids. She continued her walk to the castle.

The doors to the great hall opened shortly after Dumbledore's speech. Adrianna walked in, knowing she was soaked to the bone, and her clothes were probably clinging to every curve, but she didn't care. She walked to the head table her Adio shoes making the only sound. An elderly woman stepped forward and asked her to take a seat on the stool in front of her, Adrianna did feeling slightly foolish. The woman placed an old hat on her head, as soon as it touch her head the power radiated through her body. The hat began to speak "ah. Another Andrews," she looked around to see everyone staring at her intently listening to the hats every word, "its been a while. Terrible things have happened to my child, terrible. But your heart still remains strong and brave. Hm... but where to put you. Honesty of Hufflepuff, brains of Ravenclaw, the history of Slytherin, but I sense the heart of Gryffindor. That is where you will prosper best my child. Your scars will be healed, but be warned one thing could open them all once more." with that said the hat shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table looked shocked, but then cheered and stood and clapped welcoming their new member. Adrianna stood and began walking to the table that was cheering when she heard it "Anny."

Adrianna looked around wildly, she saw a guy with long shaggy black hair standing a ways back from her. His grey eyes pierced her own, his eyes held sorrow, and, love. Sirius. He grown so much since she had last seen him. His hair was longer, but still beautiful, she could almost feel its silky texture remembering all the times she had ran her fingers through his hair. She saw he was well built and still handsome. He offered her a small smile and repeated his eyes increasing their radiance of love, "Anny."

She ran to him and jumped into his arms burying her head in his neck. He welcomed her and held her tightly not letting her go. His head was in her shoulder as she whispered to him, " I told you id see you again." he nodded his head and looked at her, knowing he still loved her, her eyes told him that she still loved him as well.


	3. Remembering

A/N: hiya!

id like to that my reviewers...

rockstar-101- you inspired me to continue this story.

Sirius-CaptainJackSparrow- first off... i love your name... probably 2 of the sexiest guys evr lol... thanx for the tips i tried to make shorter paragraphs in this one... let me kno if i need to make them smaller.

hope ya like it!

* * *

She reached up and traced her finger around his face, closing her eyes. She remembered, remembered all the times where he would come and stay with her weeks at a time when they were children. They always slept in her bed, staying up until dawn talking, planning to leave and just soaking up the feeling of mutual love.

Sirius took her hand and led her to his friends who along with the rest of the hall were still watching them, Sirius turned around and glared before saying loudly,

"oh sod off." he heard chuckles and snorts from people around the hall as the buzz of conversation began to rise once more. She sat down next to a girl with deep red curling hair, the girl turned to Adrianna smiling, the smile was genuine something Adrianna didn't receive much. "Hi! Im Lily Evan, im glad your in Gryffindor! Your going to love it! Ill show you around if you'd like?" the girl stuck her hand out warmly, Adrianna hesitated and then shook the hand smiling back, this was her chance for a new start. "Nice to meet you Lily, id love for you to show me around, I would ask Ri but he'd probably spend the entire time trying to snog."

Sirius dropped his conversation with James and smiled at her, just to prove a point he kissed her cheek. Lily looked confused, she tilted her head making her hair fall into her eyes "Ri?", Sirius choked on his drink and spat it out, covering Peter in pumpkin juice. The table laughed as Peter turned red and left. Sirius' eye followed him out of the hall before shrugging and turning back to Lily, "yea, Ri. Its my nickname from when we were little kids." the spot right below his ears pinkened just a little. Through the rest of lunch they got to know each other, Lily made sure that Adrianna wasn't left out, and they became friends. James and Sirius shot glances at each other knowing life wouldn't be easy if their girls were best friends.

At the end of lunch they all got up and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius with his arm closed tightly on Adrianna's hip, James his arm draped around Lily's shoulder carrying her books. With Remus beside them with his arm around Lily's friend Halai.The professor entered the room rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Class, I have a special treat for us today, I have discovered a Boggert! I know we have covered them, but I would like to see how you take them on. Now please follow me." the class exited the room, glad that they had a hands on class instead of copying notes.

They entered and abandoned classroom and formed a line. James, Sirius, Lily, Adrianna, Halai, Remus and then the rest of the class. James stepped forward as the professor let the Boggert out of the trunk. It automatically turned into Lily, a dead Lily in fact lying on the floor with a knife through her heart. James looked away before turning around his face angered he yelled "Ridiculous!" the boggert changed into Snape wearing a cocktail dress. James bowed and stepped away leaving Sirius facing the Snape Boggert. After staring at Sirius for a moment the Boggert resembled Adrianna, the boggert looked at Sirius, the face held nothing but complete hate. Then the boggert began to cry. Sirius raised his wand and said in the frightening calm tone "Ridiculous." the boggert shifted into a balloon that had his mothers face, his smiled widely. Lily stepped forward laughing softly. The boggert walked close to her, if shifted into James, it was smiling evilly, and it said in a voice much like James' "its over Lily, it was all a game." Lily shook and raised her wand shakily "Ri-Ri-Ridiculous." the boggert faded leaving only smoke. Adrianna stepped forward and the room quietened. The room darkened, water began to rise, Adrianna looked in front of her, there hung on a fifty foot post with forty seven feet of water filled in the room hung Sirius. He was thin, sickly thin, he looked at her and she saw his face covered with gashes, scratches and scars, the same she once had. Her body went cold, she could_ feel _the water closing around her body, not moving.

She screamed. Sirius stepped in front of her wrapping his arms around her blocking out the Boggert. She drew bac from him and ran. She should have realized, the memories would never leave. That was her brothers plan, not taking the throne, but dooming her life to pain. She threw open the doors and ran into the wide fields, with the rain still pouring down she ran. Her body thrived, loving the workout, she took off in the direction of the woods, finding a river and following it to a waterfall, behind the water she sat on the stones. There she let the memories over take her body.

She heard movement, she reached for her wand, realizing she had dropped it in the room. She let her body magic start up, creating a purple ball of fire in her hand. Sirius stepped through the water soaking wet, the water pushing his hair into his eyes and covering his face. He ran to her hugging her tightly. "Anny, baby, what happened?" she just held onto his shoulders as she fought her way through the tangled web of memories, she dug her nails into his back biting her lip as she pushed through the last one. She gasped for air and fell into him. He propped himself of the back stone wall and hugged her into him, they sat like that for a while staring at the water falling into the river. "Anny, tell me." he finally said his voice no more than a whisper.

She sighed and pushed away from him, hugging herself she closed her eyes and said, " the cells there. They werehorrible, they still had blood from past prisoners, they put me in one that didnt have wallsjust bars, from ceiling to floorbars. the men prisoners around me would try and touch me, I finally slept on the floor and I woke up screaming in the night when a rat was chewing on my ear. The wouldn't feed me. a guard, one time came in and tried, tried to rape me. I slapped him and backed away. That night I started to sing, I would look at the moon coming up. Remembering how you loved hearing me sing, and how you loved laying on my roof looking up at the sky loving the moon. They came the next morning, the stripped me and tied me fifty feet from the floor, then they took knives, old _used_ knives, I could still see blood on them, and cut me. The started at my ankles leaving small shallow cuts. Then at me stomach the guard who tried to rape me plunged it into my stomach and turned it."

she stopped breathing raggedly, and continued."I wanted to scream, I wanted to die. They kept cutting me and then, they cut my face saying I didn't deserve my beautiful face. They left and I let one tear fall before I looked up at the moon coming up, I started to sing, the guard shot curses at me, trying to get me to shut up but I kept on. He finally stopped, the men around me quietened and after a while made requests, Ha. Then they did it, I felt water creep into the room, if stopped just below my chin, I drank it, it was horrible but I hadn't had anything in a month. they drained it leaving it at my waist, it wouldn't move, it didn't splash, make waves or even _feel_ like water, in the dark I wondered if I were even still alive. They kept that routine up for three months, then I was allowed to go back to my bar cell. I was given food once every week. I wasn't aware of time. Only of you, sometimes I would wake up and I reached over to touch your hand, and, and you weren't there."

she turned to him, with tears pouring down her face. he leaned into her stroking her cheek and whiping the tears away. "shh." he whispered into her ear as she lay against him. he kissed her temples as she cried. Sirius lifted her face and looked her straight in the eyes, "Im here now. i wont leave you ever again." he said to her. Adrianna smiled shakily and moved closer into him. "even if you do take the last brownie." he whispered in her ear, referring to a childhood fight they once had. Adrianna had taken the last triple fudge chocolate chip brownie, and Sirius had ignored her for a day, then like a whipped puppy he went running back to her.

Adrianna laughed softly, remembering and for once, it was a good memory, one of love not darkness and hate. maybe, just maybe she could have a new beginning.

* * *

A/n: Like it? or not? let me kno plz RnR

Steph


End file.
